Urban Party of Kirlawa
= History = The Urban Party of Kirlawa was founded by a group of college kids who wanted to make a difference in their community and Kirlawa as a whole. = Party Demographics = Party Membership 1.1 Million (est.) Gender Male: 58% Female: 42% Race Black: 40% White: 32% Hispanic: 13% Asian: 12% Arabic: 2% Other: 1% =Headequarters= The party's headquaters are currently located in Indrala, Merkan Province. Since the party has regional leadership, they also have HQ's for the leaderships of Urban Party-North and Urban Party-South. National Headquarters: Indrala, Merkan Province Urban Party-North Headquarters: Salubris, Uwakah Province Urban Party-South Headquarters: Telon, Nuchtmark Province =Affiliations= The Urban Party has been affiliated in places other than politics. The Urban Party is affiliated with the following things in Kirlawa: *Urban Community College *University of Merkan: Indrala *Urban T.V. *Urban Radio =Urban Party of Kirlawa Nomination Process= The party holds its nomination process 3 years before the elections. Candidates who are running must submit there name within 3 months after the election. The party currently selects its nominee based on a primary process that takes place on in one day and includes all 5 provinces in Kirlawa. Each province has a different amount of points based on the population. The grand total is 3,000 points at stake. The magic number is 1400, but if no one reaches that number by the end, the most number of votes wins. During special/early elections, the nominee that represented the party during the scheduled election, will automatically get the nomination for president. After the nominee is chosen, the party holds a convention 1 year before the election so the nominee can focus on campaigning 2 years before the election.The party holds the convention at H.P. Durbin Arena at the University of Merkan: Indrala and lasts 3 days. Urban Party Presidential Primary = Leadership = The party's leaderiship structure is broken up into 3 parts. Each of the 3 parts is responsible for a certain aspect that pertains to the party. The Leader is responsible for the National and Regional Leaderships. He/She is also responsible for the base operations called Urban Party-North and Urban Party-South. The Chairman is in charge of Legislative affairs/leadership and the Election Committee is responsible for media affairs. *Urban Party of Kirlawa Leader- Alexus Wilson *Urban Party of Kirlawa Chairman- Rod Johnson *Urban Party Electon Committee- Michael Thompson =Legislative Affairs= General Assembly *Party Leader: Jeff Wilson (U-Nct) *Party Whip: Omar Hussein (U-Uwk) *Seats in Assembly: 44 Senate *Party Leader: Victoria Bennett-Cruz (U-Nct) *Seats in Senate: 2 =Elections= May 2726: 162,374 votes 0 seats in the Assembly February 2727: 156,043 votes 0 seats in the Assembly August 2730: 14,195,649 votes 44 seats in the Assembly February 2734 (projected): =Presidents= The party has yet to hold the office of President. =List of Presidential Candidates= {| |- style="background-color:#9400D3" |'Year' |'Presidential Candidate' |'Running Mate' |'Popular Vote' |'Outcome' |- |May 2726 |align="left"|Robert Freeman |align="left"|none |align="left"|158,158 |align="left"|4th place |- |April 2727 |align="left"|Victoria Bennett-Cruz |align="left"|none |align="left"|221,866 |align="left"|4th place |- |August 2730 |align="left"|Endorsed Kirlawan Peoples Justice Party |align="left"|N/A |align="left"|N/A |align="left"|N/A |- |February 2734 |align="left"|Andrew Jefferson |align="left"|Alan Fisher |align="left"|N/A |align="left"|N/A |-